La Mala del Cuento
by Suki Harlett
Summary: Karin siempre terminaba como la mala del cuento. ¿A caso era su culpa del haberse embobado del sin corazón Uchiha? ¿De defenderse de los insultos de Suigetsu? Todos la odiaban. Ya no quería sufrir más. Terminaría con esto."Cueste, lo que cueste."


**_©Masashi Kishimoto Copyrights2012- Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente mía._**

_._

_._

_Disfrutad de la lectura._

_._

_._

**_Summary._**_ Karin siempre terminaba como la mala del cuento. ¿A caso era su culpa del haberse embobado del sin corazón Uchiha? ¿De defenderse de los insultos de Suigetsu? Todos la odiaban. Ya no quería sufrir más. Terminaría con esto. Cueste, lo que cueste._

_._

_._

_._

**La Mala del Cuento**

_._

_._

_._

_By: Suki Harlett_

_._

_._

_._

**_¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que terminar como la mala del cuento?_**

**_._**

**_¿Por qué todo el odio y la ignorancia eran exclusivamente dirigidas a ella?_**

**_._**

**_Karin no lo entendía. No podía hacerlo._**

.

.

Después del horrible insulto que Suigetsu le había dirigido, calló. Dudó en mover sus labios o no, escogiendo la segunda alternativa. Se quedó con la boca cerrada y no se atrevió a ver el albino a la cara.

.

Simplemente bajo la cabeza y apresuró un poco sus saltos por encima de los arboles, tratando de ir a la misma velocidad que Juugo; sin notar la curiosa mirada de Suigetsu y, aunque mas reservado, la de Juugo.

.

-¿Qué te sucede, zanahoria?-

.

.

**_Claro que eso nunca cambiaría. Siempre la habían odiado, siempre._**

**_._**

**_Aún recordaba con tristeza infinita como fue cuando le asignaron su grupo de gennin. _**

**_._**

**_¿Qué había echo para tener que ser a la que le dirigían constantes insultos?_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Y el equipo 15 será el conformado por Ryu Yuruko , Janai Karumada y por Karin Amei._

_._

_Una pequeña pelirroja alzó su rostro al oír su nombre. Sus ojos carmesí lucían iluminados y su rostro mostró una sonrisa, cosa que Karin Amei no hacía mucho._

_. _

_Ahora tenía un equipo._

_._

_Podrían hacer misiones juntos, pasarla juntos, con un sensei, claro. ¡Aprendería nuevas técnicas! Pero…_

_._

_Su sonrisa se desvaneció simultáneamente y una triste mueca que la caracterizaba casi siempre abarcó su linda carita._

_._

_¿Pero como podía pensar en ser feliz como equipo con sus nuevos compañeros, si todos, incluso los senseis, la odiaban?_

_._

_-¡Hey, fósforo!-gritó un niño de su edad._

_. _

_De cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, piel morena y arrogancia al tope, ese era Ryu Yuruko, su nuevo compañero._

_._

_Atrás de él venía otro niño. Cabello azulado y ojos curiosamente amarillos, Janai Karumada sonreía arrogantemente con aires de superioridad._

_._

_Ambos veían con odio a la niña pelirroja, haciéndola entristecer._

_._

_-Al parecer nos tocó estar con el fósforo malogrado, ¿no es así, Ryu?-se burló Janai sacando la lengua.-_

_._

_-¡Que pena! Espero que no seas un estorbo, al menos eres una de las sensoriales, haber si puedes hacer algo, cabello de escoba.-rió el peli-verde sonriendo con una mueca de arrogancia pura._

_._

_Los ojitos de Karin se aguaron totalmente; y cuando la campana sonó ella no hizo otra cosa que irse corriendo a su casa, donde se encerró en la habitación._

_._

_Las lágrimas no tardaron en esparcirse por sus mejillas._

_._

_¡Ella no quería que le trataran así! ¡Ella no quería! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No era su culpa! ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Desde que entró a la academia la odiaron. ¿Por qué? Tal vez por ser ninja sensorial y por su buen desenpeño ninja, que Janai, Ryu y otros niños se encargaron de destrozar con sus constantes burlas e insultos que afectaron sus calificaciones; volviéndose el hazmerreír de sus compañeros y la pena de los profesores._

_._

_Muchas veces se había repetido lo mismo. ¡Ya no lloraría! ¡Mañana ya no iba a dejar que la pisotearan!_

_._

_Se lo repitió por última vez y se echó a la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño._

_._

_Claro que así no terminó todo._

_._

_._

_Cuando llegaron los exámenes chunnin sus compañeros la abandonaron en el bosque y la dejaron a merced de los animales salvajes de este, al que pudo escapar 3 semanas después. Cuando escapó notó que nadie se había preocupado de su ausencia y que todos se habían ido sin siquiera molestarse en buscarla._

_._

_Ahí fue cuando se rompió por completo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Suigetsu calló extrañado de que Karin no le devolviera el insulto. Alzó los hombros y desvió la mirada al frente.

.

Cosas de ó Juugo.

.

Sasuke, aunque percibió la extrañeza de la chica, lo ignoró totalmente.

.

.

.

**_Y lo peor es que nunca se preocupan por mí._**

**_._**

**_¿Pero…que había echo? _**

**_._**

**_Por un momento Karin deseo nunca haber existido, nunca haber merecido ese odio de todas la personas y mucho menos la pena, cosa que aunque no se daba tanto como el odio, existía._**

**_._**

**_Ser odiada por todos dolía._**

**_._**

**_Porque el odio y el amor son los únicos sentimientos existentes, y los demás con simples contrastes._**

**_._**

**_._**

Al fin Sasuke había matado a Itachi y según el primero, quería volver a su hogar. Konoha.

.

Aunque no lo expresaba…Karin tenía miedo.

.

Tenía miedo de que conociera más personas, mas personas que la odiasen.

.

Si, ese era su miedo.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Una niña pelirroja caminaba sola por las calles nocturnas. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era muy peligroso para una niña estar sola a esas horas de la noche. Pero claro, ¿Quién se preocuparía por Amei Karin?_

_._

_Alzó su carita llena de lágrimas. Aún recordaba la última broma que Ryu le había echo._

_. _

_En la hora del almuerzo, el peli-verde junto a un grupo de chicos y chicas, la habían tirado a la fuente de Konoha y se habían echado a correr. Pero no fue lo peor de todo, lo que sobrepaso la línea fue la ruidosa risa sincronizada de todos los aldeanos de Konoha y de algunos profesores que andaban por ahí._

_._

_Cogió uno de sus mechones mojados e hipó desconsolada._

_._

_Karin volteó rápidamente al sentir una brisa extraña detrás de ella._

_._

_Era un hombre de piel muy blanca, con ojos amarillentos como los de una serpiente y con una túnica blanca con una especie de cuerda púrpura en la cintura. De nombre, Orochimaru._

_._

_Y ahí fue cuando Karin aceptó irse con el hombre serpiente, iniciando una nueva vida en el sector sur, cuidando de unos encarcelados._

_._

_Claro que todo cambió cuando se embobó con un chico de pelo negro, de nombre: Sasuke Uchiha._

_._

_Y así el dolor y el odio volvió a comenzar._

_._

_._

_._

Cuando Suigetsu la insultó por última vez, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Simplemente ya no quería ser odiada, ya no más.

.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar como solía hacerlo de pequeña y adelanto su paso, impidiendo que Suigetsu vea su expresión dolida.

.

Observó a Sasuke, quien ni la volteó a ver.

.

.

**_¡No era su culpa! ¡El corazón habla por si solo! ¿A caso es su culpa el haberse enamorado del frio chico sin corazón de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Acaso fue su culpa que Suigetsu la odiara y que ella conteste a sus insultos tratando de defenderse?_**

**_._**

**_._**

Recordó cuando salvó a su equipo tantas veces con sus técnicas medicinales. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no se preocupaban por ella?

.

-Ya estamos cerca a Konoha, Sasuke-sama.-avisó Juugo mirando las puertas de Konoha que no estaban a mas de 1 kilómetro.-

.

-Hmp.-

.

Se hizo más lenta, y cuando llegaron a Konoha, ella se escondió detrás de sus compañeros, no quería que nadie la viera.

.

Porque si nadie la ve, entonces no la odiaran, ¿no?

.

Cuando entramos habían dos hombres que nos veían asustados. Bueno, a nosotros no, y no nos veían asustados, nos veían sorprendidos, y no nos veían, solo miraban a Sasuke.

.

Sasuke lo notó, pero aun así seguimos nuestra ruta hacia la torre del Hokage.

.

-Así que decidiste volver, Uchiha.-musitó la Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

Después de todo lo que Sasuke hizo pasar a Konoha, ellos aún lo querían. Él tenía suerte, por que ellos siempre estarán con él. Ellos.

.

volver a mi hogar, Tsunade.-

.

-Seguro Naruto se pondrá muy feliz. Si digo que no, me odiaran de por vida.-dijo la rubia parándose de su asiento. Sasuke tenía gente que le quería.- Te quedarás, Uchiha, tu equipo también, pero tendrán que dar misiones de rango D, servicio comunitario y comenzaran desde el rango gennin. ¿Comprendes? También siempre estarán en la vigilancia de un AMBU. ¿Aceptas?-

.

.-

.

-¡Lady Tsunade!- gritó una sexta voz.-

.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando al descubierto a una chica realmente hermosa. Su piel era aún más clara que la mía, el cabello largo hasta la cintura y levemente ondeado de un extraño rosa, de unos expresivos ojos color del jade y para rematar, un cuerpo de infarto.

.

Su mirada era dulce, en comparación a la mía, que era tosca y dolida. Ella no era odiada por las personas.

.

Su rostro mostró tristeza y sorpresa al instante. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, observando a Sasuke, mientras Sasuke hacia lo mismo.

.

-¿Sasuke?-

.

-Sakura…-

.

-Volviste…-musitó con una sonrisa.

.

Volteó la mirada sorprendida, mirando a Suigetsu y a Juugo, y finalmente, mirándome a mí.

.

Paró su mirada y me vio a los ojos directamente. Me miraba como si ya me conociera, con una mirada de re confortación, nostalgia y entendimiento.

.

Pareciera que…entendiera todo mi dolor con una mirada.

.

-Voy a avisarle a Naruto. Ha de estar muy feliz cuando lo sepa.- comentó sin dejar de mirarme, para correr hacia la puerta e irse.

.

**_Había notado como Sasuke la había mirado…no era con odio, como suela mirarme a mi, era con leve cariño y…¿felicidad? Nosotros, Taka, siempre hemos estado con él y el nunca nos trató bien. Entonces…¿Por qué a esa chica de nombre Sakura, si la trató bien?_**

**_._**

-Les daré dos casas para que puedan hospedarse.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminamos por las calles de Konoha.

.

Nos habíamos encontrado con un rubio que cuando vio al Uchiha lo insulto, y así sucesivamente.

.

Finalmente, el rubio y el azabache, se alejaron del grupo, cuando se encontraron con un peligris y a una pelirrosa. Sakura.

.

Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke se fueron a Ichiraku mientras la pelirrosa se excusaba con que tenía cosas que hacer y que para la próxima iría a almorzar con ellos; para luego, retirarse corriendo hacia otra dirección.

.

-¡Ese amargado que tenemos por líder! Bueno, al parecer tendremos que ir a otro lugar para comer, ¿no, Juugo?-

.

-Si. ¿Pero a donde, Karin, Suigetsu?-

.

-¡Que, la zanahoria con patas también irá!-

.

.

**_La primera vez que vi a Suigetsu, él me comenzó a odiar. ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?_**

**_._**

Karin bajó la cabeza, justo como lo hizo antes, aunque el albino y el peli-naranja lo ignoraron.

.

Cuando fueron a un pequeño local de comida, Karin pidió un teriyaki, pero claro que las burlas no tardaron en aparecer.

.

-¡Uh, zanahoria, jajá, por fin comemos algo decente. ¡Deberías pedirle a la cocinara que te enseñe a cocinar algo comestible!-

.

La pelirroja frunció el seño. Estaba . Furiosa.

.

Harta. Porque simplemente ya no soportaba que la tratasen mal. Ya no quería que la pisoteen. Quería ser alguien a quien respeten. Molesta. Porque no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Si les contestaba con otra palabrota, entonces seguiría así el juego sucesivamente y nunca acabaría. Y dolería aún más. Furiosa. Porque quería acabar con esto y no importaba que recibiera aún más insultos, ya no quería que le pasara esto. ¡Ella no merecía ese odio! ¡Quería alguien que la ayudase! Esto ya era demasiado. Desde que era gennin siempre fue atormentada y ahora…la historia se repite. ¡Ya no más!

.

-¡CÁ…!-

…

…

…

…

Suigetsu, no, no solo él, si no todo el local y algunas personas de afuera que pasaban cerca se quedaron impactadas por la fuertes palabras de la chica de cabello rojo.

.

Algunas madres la miraban con infinito reproche mientras tapaban los oídos de sus hijos. Otros la miraban con odio. Otros con molestia. Con infinitos sentimientos negativos.

.

.

**_Oh, no. ¡No! ¡NO! ¡LO HABÍA VUELTO A HACER! _**

**_._**

**_._**

Karin se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, jalándose con impotencia el cabello.

.

.

**_De nuevo…esas miradas llenas de odio hacia ella. No de nuevo…_**

**_._**

**_Por favor…no…_**

**_._**

**_._**

Juugo miró con pena ajena como Karin se paraba de golpe de la mesa y salía corriendo fuera del local.

.

Se alejó corriendo sin parar de llorar. Paró cansada frente a un muelle que daba una perfecta vista al atardecer junto al hermoso lago.

.

Pensó seriamente en tirarse al lago. Ella no sabía nadar. Así terminaría todo.

.

.

**_De una buena vez…_**

**_._**

**_._**

Junto sus manos y se acercó al borde del muelle, con la intención de tirarse.

.

-¡Espera!-

.

Karin volteó asustada, con las lágrimas aún presentes en sus ojos.

.

La que había gritado era la pelirrosa que vio antes. Sakura, la compañera de Sasuke.

.

Sakura tenía una sonrisa reconfortante y su mirada expresaba tristeza y melancolía.

.

Karin bufó tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y se sentó el la punta del muelle, pero arrodillada, sin que el agua la toque.

.

La de ojos esmeralda sonrió un poco y se sentó a su lado, jugando con sus pies que rozaban el agua juguetonamente.

.

-Eres Karin, ¿no es así?-

.

-Tú eres Sakura. ¿Qué haces aquí?

.

Sakura calló un momento meneando sus cabellos dulcemente. Volteó su cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

-Cuando te vi llegar pude identificar el ser odiada en tu mirada.-

.

-¿Qué…?-

.

-Cuando te vi, pude ver el dolor en tus ojos. Tratas de ocultarlo, pero al fin y al cabo siempre terminas vulnerable. Y…te comprendo.-

.

.

**_¿A caso ella…? ¿Me comprende? No, es imposible._**

**_._**

**_._**

-No. Tu no me comprendes. ¡Tu no sabes lo que es ser molestada cuando eres pequeña por algo que no puedes evitar! Seguramente a ti e elogiaban… pero…a mi no…soy una cuatro ojos…mis ojos son horribles…en cambio, tu…- miró a Sakura.

.

En cambio, Sakura lucía perfecta. Sus ojos eran hermosos y su cabello exótico y bien cuidado. Su piel parecía de porcelana, especialmente en la luz de la noche. Su cara era hermosa y no parecía tener ninguna imperfección.

.

Karin calló evitando llorar de nuevo.

.

Sakura cerró los ojos.

.

-De pequeña me molestaban los niños. Me odiaban y solían decirme insultos que ni yo conocía. Ellos también me odiaban. Comprendo tus sentimientos, por que yo ya los pasé, Karin-san.-

.

.

**_También a ella…_**

**_._**

**_._**

-Pero…-comenzó a decir la pelirroja perpleja.-¿Por qué, a ti?-

.

-De pequeña solían decirme "frentezota" u otros insultos. Tenía la frente grande y solían molestarme con eso. Ahora, ya no me dicen así, pero mi mejor amiga, Ino, suele llamarme "frente de marquesina", hasta ahora.-

.

Karin bufó, mirando la frente de Sakura.- Tus compañeros estaban locos , y esa Ino, tu frente es bonita y normal. Seguro que ellos tenían la cara horrible y se reconfortaban haciendo sentir mal a otros.-

.

Sakura sonrió, mirando con felicidad impregnada en sus ojos a la pelirroja.

.

-Gracias, Karin-san.-

.

.

**_Al parecer alguien… me entiende. ¿Pero como es que Sakura, al tener una infancia como la mía, llegó tan lejos?_**

**_._**

**_._**

-Pero, Sakura…-

.

-¿Cómo es que pude superar todo eso?-

.

Karin asintió.

.

-Karin-san, algo que te falto fue algo relacionado con la amistad: amigos. Mi amiga Ino, ella, cuando yo me sentía mal ella me ayudó y me levantó el autoestima. Ella me defendía de los demás y era muy amable conmigo. Ahora yo me valgo por mi sola. Pero, Karin, tu no puedes sola, necesitas ayuda. Amigos.-

.

.

**_Amigos…_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sakura levantó sus piernas del lago y se paró, Karin la miraba expectante.

.

-Karin-san. Yo e Ino podemos ser tus amigas. Siempre estaremos contigo.-musitó mirándola feliz.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu nueva casa?-

.

La pelirroja, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió.

.

Pero ya era un poco tarde y no iba a permitir que Sakura la acompañe para que luego se tenga que ir sola.

.

-No, gracias.-

.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó preocupada.

.

-Si, no te preocupes. Soy una ninja, ¿recuerdas?-

.

-Si. Yo e Ino te veremos mañana. Adiós, Karin-san.-se despidió la pelirrosa, para luego alejarse caminando hasta que la pelirroja la perdió de su rango de vista.

.

Me fui corriendo al local donde antes había salido corriendo. Me adentré a el esperando encontrar a Juugo y a Suigetsu, esperándome.

.

.

**_¿Por qué ellos son mis amigos, verdad?_**

**_._**

**_._**

Tuve que consolarme con las palabras de Sakura para no llorar: no estaban. No me habían esperado. No les preocupaba. No les importaba.

.

.

**_Tal vez ellos fueron a buscarte. ¿Es lo más obvio, verdad?_**

**_._**

**_._**

Karin salió corriendo del local cuando unos niños la vieron y la insultaron diciéndole "boca sucia" , "chica pelo de pajarraco sin modales", entre otros.

.

Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro por segunda vez.

.

Buscó a Suigetsu y a Juugo por 2 horas con la esperanza que la estuvieran buscando.

.

.

**_Porque me estaban buscando, ¿verdad? Ellos son mis amigos. ¡Son mis amigos!_**

**_._**

**_._**

Karin paró de correr cuando algo grueso y pesado callo sobre su nariz, seguida de otra más, otra más y otras mas.

.

Estaba lloviendo.

.

Se tapó inútilmente con la manos, echando a correr hacia la casa que la Hokage les había asignado.

.

Llegó a la mansión con el cuerpo totalmente empapado y tiroteando. Abrió sus ojos rojizos y lo que vio la hizo romperse completamente: Ahí estaban Juugo y Suigetsu, sentados en el sofá como si nada, cenando quien sabe que cosa que se hayan preparado, sin ella.

.

.

**_¿No les importó el haberme visto llorar y el que me haya corrido del local, y que este lloviendo y aun no llegue?_**

**_._**

**_._**

Karin hipó desconsolada y, definitivamente, ya sin consuelos, rompió a llorar. Las lágrimas se confundían con las gruesas gotas de lluvia que corrían sobre su rostro.

.

Entró a su habitación por la ventana y pasó.

.

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, dejando fluir todo el dolor que sintió todos esos años. Todos esos años de sufrimiento. Todos esos años de odio. Dolor.

.

Ya no quiso. Ya no quiso sufrir.

.

Quería ser feliz. Cueste lo que cueste.

.

.

.

.

_ Sakura, tu dices que la única forma de superar el odio que te tienen es que poseas amigos. Tu tuviste una amiga que te supo proteger y ahora eres lo que eres ahora. Pero…esa no es la única forma de librarte de esto, Sakura. Los amigos ya no me funcionan, no habrá nadie que se preocupe por mí. Todos son unos patanes. Hay otra forma, hay otra forma de librarte del dolor, Sakura _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Por suerte, tu, Sakura, tu tuviste amigos, tuviste alguien que te quisiera. Pero yo no. Todos me odiaron. Yo no tengo amigos._**

**_._**

**_._**

Con las lágrimas mojando su rostro, Karin se paró de la cama y se paró enfrente de un espejo que le dejaba verse completamente.

.

.

**_Desde pequeña. Nunca paró. Cuando me defendí, todo empeoraba. Fui una tonta._**

**_._**

**_._**

La pelirroja abrió el porta-armas que tenía en la cadera y sacó lentamente una cuchilla.

.

.

**_Hay otra forma de acabar con el sufrimiento._**

**_._**

**_._**

Karin tomó fuertemente la cuchilla y la puso en la altura del corazón.

.

.

**_Tal vez, solo tal vez, no fue mi culpa el haberme enamorado del sin corazón Sasuke Uchiha._**

**_._**

**_._**

Apretó el arma, dejando caer un hilo de sangre caer por su piel.

.

.

**_Yo solo me quería defender de los insultos de Suigetsu._**

**_._**

**_Pero, de algo que estoy segura, es que ya no sufriré mas._**

**_._**

**_._**

Karin tomó el arma con ambas manos, y cerrando los ojos, insertó la cuchilla.

.

-¡Arg!-

.

.

**_Dolor._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sintió su cuerpo caer bruscamente al suelo, rodeado por un charco de sangre.

.

.

**_Ya he dejado de sentirlo._**

**_._**

**_Es efectivo._**

**_._**

**_Entonces…¿Por qué sigo llorando?_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sus débiles manos soltaron la cuchilla, preparándose para su último aliento.

.

.

**_Ya no quiero sentir…ya no quiero sufrir._**

**_._**

**_._**

Su respiración se detuvo, junto a ello, sus latidos.

.

Ya no más Karin. Ya no mas sufrimiento. Ya no más dolor.

.

.

**_Si hay una manera de dejar de sufrir, sin amigos. ¿No lo crees?_**

**_._**

**_._**

Con sus últimas fuerzas, cerró sus ojos.

.

Dicen que cuando estas apunto de morir toda tu vida pasa por tus ojos

.

Es verdad

.

Toda su vida pasó como una película por sus ojos. Una película triste y trágica.

.

Porque así había sido la vida de Karin Amei.

.

Ya había dejado de sufrir. Ahora ya no la podrían odiar más.

.

.

.

Karin Amei había muerto.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Por lo menos no terminé como la mala del cuento esta vez, ¿verdad?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**La Mala del Cuento**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Nota. _**_Se me ocurrió leyendo fanfictions donde Karin terminaba como la mala. Siempre es así. Me puse en sus zapatos y noté que había de ser horrible._

**_¿Amenazas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, saluditos, palabrotas, sugerencias? ¡Todas bien recibidas!_**

_¿Me dan sugerencias de como mejorar? Se los ruego, necesito sugerencias y advertencias, insultos si quieren, pero quiero mejorar y necesito que me sugieran como podría mejorar._

**_¿Pondré epilogo? Lo pensaré. Claro que también depende de los algo molesta por que no le hicieron caso a mi otro fic "Por nuestras Locuras" .¿Lo leen? ¡Los amo!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._

_._

V

_Suki Harlett_


End file.
